Vehicle technology, and in particular vehicle information technology, may become outdated as soon as a vehicle leaves an assembly line. Further, new vehicle technology often may only be implemented in new vehicles. Additionally, information available from consumer or business vehicles and related vehicle computer systems may not be easily collected for broader use and analysis. The ability to interface with vehicles and vehicle computer systems and collect desired data may often be hindered by hardware and/or communication protocol limitations. Thus, there may be a need for vehicle information hardware, software, systems, and/or platforms to facilitate collection, transmission, analysis, and general use of vehicle information and/or vehicle operator information.